


How I met your brother

by OneOddKitteh



Series: How I Met Your Brother [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chance Meetings, Cinemas, First Meetings, Homophobic Language, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stranger drops a phone on his foot, Castiel doesn't know that it's the start of the best night of his life, and maybe more to follow. What he does know, is that it's far more interesting than the movie he's just been dragged along to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met your brother

Something thumped Castiel’s foot, and he glanced down absentmindedly. It was a welcome distraction from the god-awful horror movie he was sitting through with his friend. She’d dragged him along as a ‘welcome home’ present. Some present. Shitty CGI and a bad romance plot, and she kept on grabbing at his hand in the scary parts. Her hand was _clammy._ The glowing rectangle on the ground made no sense for a second, till his brain caught up with his eyes. A phone. Huh. He leaned down, picking it up gingerly. The hell?

“Uh, excuse me,” a low voice asked from next to him. “That would be mine.”

Cas sat back up and turned to face the voice in one movement, which ended up being a bad idea. Lips and teeth crashed together in a jarring thud, and Castiel’s world went hazy with tears. Jesus, his nose could have done without that.

“Oh shit,” the voice said again, and now Cas could pair it with a face. A pretty face, if he said so himself. The boy’s green eyes were wide and apologetic, and even in the light of the cinema screen they were stunning. “I’m so sorry,” he said. “Didn’t realize you were coming up so fast.”

“That’s ok,” Cas replied automatically, hand reaching up to touch his lip. “Wasn’t your fault.”

“Still, shit, I’m so sorry,” the guy said.

He reached into his pocket, fumbling until he bought out a tissue.

“Here,” he said, grabbing Castiel’s chin and dabbing at his lower lip. “You’re bleeding.”

His hand hovered over Cas’s mouth awkwardly before dropping back into his own lap. Cas couldn’t help but grin, despite the way it made his cut lip sting.

“And who might you be?” he asked curiously, staring openly at the stranger he’d just accidentally locked lips with.

“Uh, Dean.”

That was a blush on those freckled cheeks, unless Castiel was very much mistaken. He couldn’t help smirking at this Dean. Sexy voiced and a little awkward, he was definitely Cas’s type. The boy didn’t look away, and they stared quietly at each other for a few seconds.

“Are you kidding me? What are you doing, Cas?”

Cas flinched away, turning around. Hester sat beside him, face flushed and frowning.

“Woah, sorry,” he said. “Introducing myself?”

Her eye twitched before her glare lost its heat. Cas wasn’t prepared for the disappointment in her eyes. In all truth, he had no clue what she was angry about. She opened her mouth, and he was sure she would tell him, he thought drily. Like she always did.

“You know that’s not what I meant! I thought you were over this!”

His brain seemed to short circuit. What?

“I… what?”

Yeah, Cas’s mouth wasn’t doing much better than his brain. He had no clue what she was on about. At all.

“You know, all your problems! You said you went to rehab, Cas! And now you’re jumping back into your bad habits straight away?”

Her hair bounced as she hissed the words at him, lipstick smudging onto her teeth when she curled her lips around the word ‘problems.’ Cas started feeling angry about the time her words started making sense.

“Wait, are you talking about me being gay?”

She flinched, glancing around uncomfortably.

“Not so loud,” she said. “And you’re not gay, you said all your bad things were fixed up!”

There was a snort behind him, though Dean chose not to comment further. Cas could hardly believe what he was hearing. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Castiel met Hester’s eyes with a steely glower.

“You think I went to rehab for being gay?”

Bloody hell, he’d never uttered such a stupid sentence while sober in his life. What kind of soap opera bullshit was this?

“Yes!”

Castiel clenched his fists, and this time a deep breath didn’t calm him down half enough to deal with her continuing.

“You think me being gay is worse than a drug addiction? Jesus, Hester, are you crazy?”

She looked outraged at his blasphemy, but hardly even reacted to the rest of his sentence. He half wondered if _she_ was high. _Fuck_. This night was just getting better and better.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re talking to some boy while we-”

Cas kind of wanted to cry. He didn’t sign up for this.

“Oh my god. You thought this was a date, didn’t you?” he interrupted.

Holy fucking _hell._ Shit. When she’d asked him cheerfully to the movies, he hadn’t even dreamed of her thinking _that_. He’d been out for years, and he thought she’d accepted that.

“Well what else was I meant to think?”

He closed his eyes, tipping his head back and speaking quietly to the roof. There was an explosion in the background, the movie chiming into the argument.

“Friends, Hester. I’m gay. There’s no simpler I can get right now, we are only friends, because I’m very, very gay.”

And because you’re nutty as a walnut, he added silently. Christ, if there was anything rehab had taught him, it was that he should probably stay away from people like Hester. He loved her dearly, but this was the final straw. He still had his eyes closed when she slapped him, hard.

“Well fine, if that’s the way you’re going to be! You can stay with your pretty-boy boyfriend, and I’m going home!”

She stood up, collecting her bag and stalking out of the aisle, squeezing past several people who were still trying to watch the movie despite the hushed argument that’d just taken place. Cas felt his cheek with a wince. That was going to leave a mark.

“That’s one crazy-ass bitch you’ve got there,” Dean remarked.

Cas turned to face him, eyes wide as saucers. His cheek burned he’d received a weird sunburn on the one side of his face, and Cas felt suitably confused. He blinked slowly, once, twice. Dean was trying not to smile. _Trying_ being the operative word there, but Cas appreciated the effort.

“I’m not sure what just happened,” he said honestly.

“A good thing, by the sound of it. Someone like that ain’t the best kind of friend you can have.”

The cheeky remark was accompanied by a flash of white teeth, and Castiel stared. He was a little dazed after the hit to the head, but that had nothing to do with how goddamn handsome this Dean was.

“You seem like you’d be a much better friend,” he said, the words slipping out with far more ease than he was feeling.

Those eyes looked him up and down appraisingly, before the smile was back in full force. Yeah, Cas was done for. Dean had _dimples._

“Why don’t we get some dinner after this, see how true that is,” he said.

Cas blinked slowly. The night was one surprise after another, but this one was more pleasant than he’d expected. He couldn’t help grinning widely, warmth spreading from his chest to his smile. Impatience followed suit, and he felt his grin turn devilish. It was time to have some good, clean… well, maybe not so clean, _fun._

“Why wait till this is over?” he asked with a wink.

Dean’s surprise was worth how ridiculous Cas felt with a line like that. Seriously, not his best move. It worked a charm though. Dean’s lips dropped open, and his tongue darted out to wet them nervously.

“Yeah, why wait,” he said quietly.

They looked at each other, Cas smirking and Dean’s lips twitching to match. Neither of them moved. Tension seemed to crescendo, before Dean jumped up, grabbing at Castiel’s hand and tugging him out. They trampled feet on their way out, ignoring the annoyed voices behind them, and left the theatre at a run. When they burst out into the street, Cas was laughing with complete exhilaration.

“Cas, right?” Dean asked, hardly slowing down as he pulled Cas along the street.

“Castiel, really,” Cas said with a smile. “You can call me Cas.”

“Castiel,” Dean said slowly, rolling Cas’s name around in his mouth. “I like it. You got anywhere you’d like to eat, Cas?”

Shaking his head, Castiel let Dean lead them to an all-night diner. Two cheeseburgers and milkshakes, a short drive, some ‘stargazing’ on lookout point and a blowjob later, he lay panting in the back of Dean’s car, hand still holding Dean’s. An hour, some talking, and Dean’s phone number later, he was on his doorstep, weak kneed and euphoric.

Lost one friend, gained a… something, he thought to himself, making his way quietly to his room. Dean really was _something._

Castiel paused by the mirror as he slipped off his shirt before bed. The hickeys on his chest seemed to glare back at him, complementing his reddened cheek and cut lip. The prospect of explaining his injuries and bruises to his mother in the morning couldn’t keep the smile of his face. Cas had lost a friend, but in all his life, with all the varied substances he’d used, he’d never felt so high.

Then again, maybe that was just the post-orgasmic glow. He flopped into bed, face pressed into his pillow, and promptly passed out. Whatever he felt, whatever his mother thought, he’d face it in the morning.

 

"And that's how I met Dean," Cas said cheerfully.

Sam's face was the most wonderful combination of disgusted and fond that Castiel had ever seen. So this was what Castiel had missed out on by being the youngest sibling.

"Did you really have to say post-orgasmic when referring to my brother?" he groaned.

Castiel grinned.

" _Definitely_."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is oneoddkitteh, follow me there for updates as I write!


End file.
